


In the flesh

by holygallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holygallaghers/pseuds/holygallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian put his life on track. I mean, if you consider taking university classes and working in a gay club a formal stripper. That's about how good as it gets for a Gallagher. Or that's what he thought before he met Mandy's brother; that awfully good looking asshole, also very straight. At least in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subway ride

"Get your fucking ass up Ian!"

Her voice sounded like hell to his ears. But he soon decided that this pain didn’t quite compared to the battlefield that took occurrence in his head. He kept his eyes closed a little longer, a bit scared of what the effect of the light would have on him. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d gone too far last night. Again. What he knew for sure at least is that his best friend was just making it worst right now. 

"Mmh let me sleep..."

"No fucking way Gallagher, you’re not gonna lay on our couch all day long. How did you not even make it to the bedroom? Fuck it, I gotta get to school."

He let out a growl, and slowly opened his eyes to Mandy’s face. Her face was blurry as fuck, he could not even define the color of her eyes. Although, he thought her eyebrows had frowned a little more. 

"You look like shit." Mandy sighed as she brought a cup of coffee right under Ian’s nose. 

"I feel like shit." And it was true. He couldn’t remember well what happened last night, but he’d clearly gone out of tracks. It wasn’t the first time this week. Probably wouldn’t be the last either. Ever since he started working at this gay club in boys town, he had kind of lost control of the reality. No way to deny that. After a slight hesitation, he finally decided to pick up the cup that Mandy had offered. Of course, he had to painfully sit up first, which was one hell of a challenge. Mandy straightened up to grab her bag. 

"Okay I gotta go. Don’t forget to lock the door when you leave dickhead." She put a kiss on his forehead and walked by the door.  "Good luck with the hangover, I love you!" Not leaving him enough time to actually think about an answer, the door slammed closed. 

Mandy had been his best friend all through high school, and was also the second person to who he’d told he was gay, after his brother Lip. She had been weirdly okay with it, considering the family in which she’s grown up. The Milkoviches weren’t exactly the most understanding persons when it came to homosexuality. It was kind of a relief that Ian wasn’t the gay stereotype that’s effeminate. Of course, growing up in the southside of Chicago helped with that part. He’d had some encounter wih Terry Milkovich, Mandy’s dad, and also the worst kind of homophobe there was out there. Yes, Ian could shamelessly admit he scared the shit out of him. And his dad constantly found a way to owe him money. He hadn’t met the brothers, but could easily see what they’d become raised by someone like Terry. But whatever, he wasn’t in Chicago anymore, and he gladly left all that bullshit home. 

Mandy and him had both been accepted in one of those low-key university in New York, him in psychology and all that shit, and Mandy in design. The money was the issue, and the main reason he was working in a gay club. Not that he particularly liked it, but the pay was good. Due to his body, which was far from ugly, the tips were getting better and better each night… The hangover though, worst and worst. 

Back to reality, Ian stood up and got to the bathroom where the aspirins were. He swallowed two of those, after considering taking the whole bottle so that his head wouldn’t be killing him anymore. Then was the turn for his pills, his bipolar pills. There were like 10 of those, and he hated every each one of them. But after having a couple manic episodes, he decided it was better to keep taking them. Now 21, he’d become weirdly responsible, which was kind of unusual for someone coming from the southside. 

\---

After about 30 minutes, in which he strongly considered skipping school for the day, he was out of the door, wearing a black t-shirt that he threw on randomly, and some dark jeans pretty skinny. He had thought about the possibility to actually take sunglasses with him when he saw the awful dark circles drew right under his eyes, but finally took the decision that it would be a bit weird since it was raining outside. He did not wanna look like a lunatic after all. Now he just seemed hooked to drugs but hey, he still had his handsome look on. Thank god tonight was his night off tonight...

Ian put a cigarette between his lips, lightened it and made his way down to the street. Mandy and him were living on the 3rd floor and probably had the crappiest apartment in the building. He wasn't about to complain; it kinda made him feel like home. When they first had the offer to live here, they werse both pretty unsure because of the same reason... They didn't want to be reminded of the Southside every day of their life. But as a matter of fact, the more time they spent in it, the more love they grew for the place. It smelled like family. Ian considered Mandy to be a part of his family too. Plus, she was about as messy as he was. 

Ian made his way to the subway, not having enough money to actually own a car. Anyway, it was New York. You could not get away so easily with all the car jams and all that shit. So he had to take the underground subway. And it was okay. 

When he entered in it that morning though, it was different. Ian has get used to see the same faces everyday, and actually ignored them. It was fine. No one would sit beside him and he would sit beside no one. Except that morning, the subway was full. There were all those creepy looking guys that took all the seats left, so he had to stay up and hold on to something. Everybody seemed to be quite silent, like they had no idea what would be happening when the subway would leave. He did not get why he had this feeling, and did not either want an answer. He wanted to get to school without any goddamn problem. 

But of course, it wouldn't actually be like that. It fucking couldn't. When the subway made his way to the next station, the guns were already out. Fucking creepy looking guys. 

"NO ONE MOVES."

Of fucking course. Ian didn't dare move. He wasn't really getting the point of all this, but the assailant cleary wanted to find some money or something since they were searching everyone with a lack of patience. When his turn came, he got a good luck at the person holding the gun to his head. He could not say he wasn't scared. Who the fuck could? Hey, I have a loaded gun pointed to my head, no big deal. Anyway, the guy clearly had a strong jaw that completely matched his nose. Big and round. Jesus, he was ugly. He did not really get to watch him more closely since the gun was now touching his forehead quite strongly. 

"Empty your pocket."

And it's what he did. It was kinda stupid since all he had was his cigarette and lighter. If the gun hadn't been there in this situation, Ian would've probably asked if he wanted a smoke or something as a very good example of his love for sarcasm, for right now, it wasn't a really good idea. 

"Is that all you got?" Ian got disgusted by the smirk of his assailant, but still nodded as an answer. The gun kind of made him lost his tongue. No big surprise. 

Although, his voice seemed to function alright when a shot was unclenched. Wasn't the one pointed to his head, but the girl in front of him. She now had a big hole through her head. He quietly watched the blood running through the seat and ending up on the floor. This was quite a vision of horror. He didn't wanna speak, he literally wanted to cry. In his entire life, something like that had never happened. Not while he was watching at least. The boys seemed to freak out to. There were a lot of screaming, but Ian could not get his eyes off the girl that was now dead. Dead. Even when he finally arrived at the next station, he stayed frozen, the color had fade way on his skin. It was a complete mess out there but by the time he finally stood up, he understood that the bad guys had escaped. It was the panic in the station, everybody trying to get the fuck out. Ian followed. He ran through the crowd of people screaming and crying. Wasn't working really well. He was fucking stuck in between everyone. 

"Oh my god someone call the police!"

"There was a shooter! He had a gun!"

"He killed that girl! He killed her!"

All he could hear around him was the panic in everyones voice and he did not want to make his opinion known. He wanted to get the fuck out. While he didn't make it to the street, he made it to the bathroom and completely puked in guts in the toilet. It was some kind of mix between the alcool he'd had last night and the events that just took place. When there was nothing more to spit, he let himself fall to the ground in a ball position. His phone chose that very moment to ring. Mandy. It was Mandy. He took a breath and answered.

"Hello? Mandy?"

"Ian! Are you getting to school soon? I'm on my break I thought we could get lunch together or something... 

"M-Mandy."

"Ian? Did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be there in 15.

"But-"

"I gotta go."

He hung up before she could anything else and got out of the cabin. He took a minute to watch himself in the mirror. Jesus, he was a wreck. The tears he'd been holding back had made his eyes go all fucking red... He had to do something for it or Mandy would know something was up. Who was he kidding, she probably already did. He spread some water on in face and hair, and finally walked out the bathroom. It was still a mess out there. Everyone seemed as panicked as he was. But this time, he chose not to get into details and just got out on the street, breathing the fresh air. A bunch of police cars were waiting out there, trying to get informations from the witnesses. He left there before anyone could go near him. How could they even think someone would wanna talk about seeing a girl taking a bullet through the head. Fucking ridiculous. 

\---

By the time he got to school, he had missed his first class. But he didn't really care right now about that. He decided to look for Mandy instead. He was kind of hungry after all. She texted him to meet her at the school gates, which was kind of suspicious considering they always ate in the cafeteria. Ian had this feeling that Mandy was hiding something...

Turns out he was right. When he arrived at the gates, Mandy wasn't alone. A black haired guy, who wasn't very tall was standing beside her. Just by the way he looked, Ian kinda figured he was a troublemaker. Kinda hot though, Ian thought. When Mandy saw him, a big smile spread all over her face and Ian couldn't help but answer it. Or at least he tried. 

"Oh Ian, you're finally here!" She quickly hugged him before turning to the other guy who seemed vaguely interested in the encounter. He was watching Ian through his blue eyes like he was some kind of idiot. Ian decided not to take it personally, but didn't completely smile either. "Ian, this is my brother Mickey." Ian frowned a bit, but nodded finally understanding why he seemed so familiar to him. Same family as Mandy. 

"Oh." Ian grinned politely at Mickey, who just seemed annoyed. "Nice to meet you I guess." Mickey simply nodded.

"Mickey just arrived in town, he's going to work in the mechanic shop down the street." Her smile seemed so genuine. It was beautiful to see her like that.

"Yeah whatever. We gonna fuckin' eat or what?" It was the first time Mickey actually opened his mouth, and his answer made Ian grin slightly. He was clearly a Southside kid. He could see that just by the way he talked. Mandy and him had gotten a bit used to New York, but still had the habit to curse every now and then. They didn't want to get rid of it. It showed where they came from. Maybe it was shitty, but it was still their home. 

"Yeah right." Ian took Mandy's hand in his own, a simple habit he'd develop after all these years knowing her. People still thought Mandy was Ian's girlfriend. And overtime someone made the comment, he thought about how if he was straight, Mandy would really be. He loved her like his own family. And it was a really rare feeling.

They made their way to the closest restaurant they could find and took a table. When Mickey said he had to pee, Ian's eyes followed him until he was in the bathroom and he turned to Mandy.

"You didn't tell me your brother was in town."

"I didn't know if you'd come if you knew. I mean, he's kind of still Southside material and all..."

"Mandy, I don't fucking care." He rolled his and eyes and smiled briefly. She always hated the look her family gave to everyone around them. They were fucked up, and not the Gallaghers kind of fucked up. "He's kinda grumpy though, just saying."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." She laughed a bit and shook her head. "Just don't put that in his face uh?"

He nodded and rested his back on his chair as Mickey was coming back. They all ordered something, and while they were waiting, the television turned to the news, which obviously focused on what had happened in the subway earlier. Obviously everyone was watching. He just hoped they wouldn't show his head in the pictures since he had been had the crime scene earlier. Thankfully, they didn't. Although, Mandy had stopped her conversation with her brother, which basically consisted in his new work and all that, to look at him. Before she could say anything about it, he stopped her.

"I took a cab Mand'."

"You took a cab? You never take cabs. You hate cabs." She was clearly starting to freak out, which wasn't good since she also dragged everyone's attention on her. "I knew you sounded weird on the phone earlier oh my god."

"Yeah, cuz I hate car jams. It has fuck all with that."

"Fuck you, you bad liar."

"Hey, don't put that on my lying skills."

"Ah! so you-"

"Will you guys just shut the fuck up, Jesus." They both looked at Mickey, frowning. Then Ian gave in a sigh and shook his head. At least the headache was gone. He kind of wondered what he looked like at this very moment. Probably better than at the subway. 

"Fine. Okay." Mandy sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes refusing to look at Ian. He didn't want her upset, but he didn't want her worried either. 

"I really took a cab though" He started calmly, when he got Mandy's attention, he continued. "I swear I did. Couldn't get myself to walk to the subway. Come on you saw me this morning." She seemed to take him in consideration, and finally nodded to show him that she at least accepted his answer. Although, when he turned his head to Mickey, he could clearly see by the knowing smirk on his face that his lies did not work on him. He gave him a warning look when Mandy looked away, which just made the guy roll his eyes at him. 

It was stupid, but Ian smiled at that sight.


	2. Abstinence

"Where the fuck's your boyfriend?"

"Work." Mandy took a mug off the dishwasher and waved it at him seemingly annoyed. "And not my boyfriend, asswipe."

Mickey flipped her off. He had been borrowing his sister's couch for the past few days, since his new apartment was still unfound. You'd guess New York would be full of shitty small places to sleep, but the rents were sadly way more pricey then he'd ever imagine. Mandy didn't mind the company though, and Ian either truthfully. Mickey kind of guessed why, not like the guy was there often anyway, he barely saw him at all. Although, on those rare occasion when he did, he'd take a real good look at the redhead. Jesus, he was hot. Not redhead type hot; real hot. Remembering how the Gallagher looked on all those 15 years old pictures of him and his sister, he wondered how come puberty worked so damn well on him. Not that he would ever ask though. What kind of answer could he fucking get anyway.

"Workin' at a bar or something? It's fucking 3am." Not like he cared, but the kid was a fucking mystery.

"Not my place to tell. Now fuck off." She replied, wiping and hands. When she got that done, she put her towel on the counter and sat with him on the couch. Mickey's rolled his eyes at her and picked up his beer, laying back on the couch.

The Walking Dead was on, not that he particularly liked it. He didn't get how the fuck you could encounter a walker like that and not let a goddamn curse slip out. Fucking fake. Though, it was disgusting. Mickey liked disgusting. Mandy didn't. He could tell by the way she slowly closed her eyes halfway.

"Y'ain't gonna throw up or some shit, are you?"

"Fuck you. Zombies are gross."

"Walkers."

"Uh?"

"Not zombies, walkers."

"Says the non walking dead fan."

"Fuck off." Mickey could see the proud grin on his sister face, but didn’t respond. Instead, he took another sip of his beer and focused on the tv. Not like there was much more to do. He was leaving for work early in the morning, but didn’t really feel like sleeping early. Never fucking did. No matter how many times Mandy's actually bitched about it. When 4am came, and Mandy finally left to get some sleep, while he decided to lay down on his very uncomfortable """"bed"""". It did the job. Before he fell into sleep, he heard the front door open, which made him curious. He popped out his head in order to see the tall ginger making his way in. Still pretty hot.

**  
  
**

                                                                                                                             ---

When morning came, the wake up call was way harder than he'd imagined. Mandy had to literally shake him awake, which did kind of piss him off, but he was still grateful that she did not just drop a water bucket or glass on his head. With another thought, maybe he wouldn't have to take his shower. When he finally made it on his feet and stumbled to the bathroom, door's locked. Of fucking course.

“Ian’s in."

He just nodded sleepily and walked in the kitchen to steal a cup of Mandy's coffee. His sister gave him a look that might as well say "are you fucking serious" or something, but she didn’t take it back. Thank god, he would've fight for it.

"You got school?" he asked, after taking a sip of his coffee. His sister nodded, probably unaware of the grin she puts up while doing it.

"Wanna meet up for lunch?" This time, Mickey shaked his head and Mandy frowned, so he explained.

"Got an apartment meeting." It's not like he'll actually get it or anything, but it’s enough to make his sister smile again, so it's okay.

He turned his head to the bathroom door again and sighed. "Red gonna be in there all day?"

"Not like it ain't his place."

"Could spare hot water at least."

"There's always hot water here, Mick." She rolled her eyes, seemingly amused. Mickey was not though. "And it's Ian."

"Yeah yeah same thing." He got up to gather some of his stuff and pick up clean clothes. While that's done, the redhead finally came out of the bathroom. Fucking finally. While he was first of all annoyed by the amount of time it actually lasted, when he turned around to see Ian, he was no more. The guy's fucking shirtless. In a towel. Wrapped in a towel. That would be very natural and normal if Mickey wasn't attracted to the male gender. It was probably the part of himself he hated the most, and so did his dad. It was a real chance he didn’t actually know. Mickey was real deep in the closet. As a matter of fact, only Mandy knew, and he hadn’t even been the one to tell her. She just figured when she walked on another guy blowing him in his bedroom. No fucking big deal. The one thing he didn’t expect from Mandy was from her to not mind. He wasn’t really used to actually trust people, considering the place he came from, the family he lived in. But Mandy understood and kept the secret. But after all this time, he still wasn’t really comfortable talking about it or sharing his nights out with other guys. Not like it was important anyway, he’d never seen a guy he hooked up with twice and he hated when they got to tacky. But Ian, Ian was straight. Ian was so straight. Right? Right. He had no rights to fantasize on him bending down on this crappy couch and trusting into him like there was no head. He really wasn’t anyway.

"You guys are aware of how fucking thin the walls are uh?" He looked up at Mickey, lifting his eyebrow. He didn’t seem pissed though, just amused. And Mickey was left staring a his goddamn torso. And there was plenty to memorize about. He managed to get his eyes off before Ian actually noticed and looked back to his face. He didn’t have a clue what the redhead's smirk meant. He was interrupted in his thoughts when his little sister laughed.

"Probably just jealous of the hair color." At that Mickey came back straight to reality and frowned.

"It's fucking red."

"You love red."

"Not in my goddamn hair, I don't." Mandy rolled her eyes and pointed the open bathroom door.

"Shower's clear. Go on, you stink."

"Bitch." He mumbled and passed beside Ian, not without noticing he didn’t smell bad. _The fucking shower Mickey._

                                                                                                                            ---

When he got out, Mandy was gone and the apartment seemed empty since it was so quite. Noises in the kitchen although proved him wrong. After putting on his clean clothes, because unlike Ian, he did have some privacy, he walked toward the kitchen to bump into the vision of Ian Gallagher pouring some milk on his cereal. The guy didn’t seem to notice his entrance and this time Mickey can get a good look at him. The kid is clothed, and somehow it kind of disappointed Mickey, but he could still enjoy the view from afar. He let his eyes going along the ginger's face, marking his red hair first, then his green eyes and his sharp jaw. He did get a good look at his lips too. He made his way to his torso, trying to define every muscles he can see under there. He knew they were there. He saw them earlier. Since Ian's behind the counter though, he cannot go further. With that thought, he realized how fucking creepy what he was doing was. Who the fuck would try to memorize a human body. Yes okay, that was a hot one, a gorgeous one, but still a human one. He’d seen some like those before. Maybe he just needed to get laid. So he decided to make his presence known by walking to the fridge and pick up the milk bottle Ian was going to put in.

"Leave the cereals." He didn't turn to see Ian's face and simply got around him. He saw the box of cereal on the counter and picked it up to put some in a bowl. He finally dared looking up the meet the redhead's eyes. He seemed quite bored. "Y'ain't doing the school shit like Mandy?"

He shrugged, but still managed to put up a small grin. “You're sister's a nerd, man. She got like two hundred classes a week.” Seeing that Mickey was still waiting for an answer, he waited a bit and made his way to the couch with his breakfast. "Got free period. There's a lot of those in university apparently. Can't fucking complain."

“If you don't like it, just fucking quit.”

“Mmh. Never said that." He shook his head at Mickey, although still smiling. Mickey managed to put the milk back in the fridge and pick a spoon before joining Ian. He didn't sit next to him, but picked the armchair right beside. "And i don't really feel like ending up like Frank, so gotta put up.”

“Yeah, you're a fucking nerd too.”

“No shit, how’d you guess?” Sarcastic shit. Ian rolled his eyes and focused on the tv. Didn’t make Mickey look away though. Not right away at least. He did make sure Ian didn't notice the staring.

“Smartass.”

“Pretty sure my brain's smarter than my ass.”

“Whatever you say mister _I took a cab_.”

“There you go insulting my lying skills again.”

“They suck.”

“You suck.”

“You do realize how childish this actually was, right?”

“Maybe I just spared your feelings.”

“Liar.” At that, Ian pouted, and Mickey bit down a smile that was seriously growing on his lips, at how ridiculous the guy was.

“You’re mean.”

“Childish.”

“Asshole.”

“Ouch.”

“Told ya. I mastered the art of sparing feelings.”

“Are you for real?”

Ian nodded with a goofy smile. “Yeah, you can even touch me if you want.”

_Yes please._

                                                                                                                            ---

Ian had totally lied. He was skipping school. Had been for a while now. He didn’t tell Mandy that though, because he didn’t want to worry her. But the program he was in was boring. Awfully boring. And the people in it; completly awfully boring. He hated it. How did he even think he’d be interested in psychology? He’d always been into more physical stuff, like army stuff. He had been in ROTC through all his high school years and had to give up his dream of being an officer when he was diagnosted. Oh that’s why! He wanted to get around that fucking diagnosis. Psychologically. It was a stupid idea since he hated his disease more than anything in the world, but he still wanted to understand a certain part of what what going on his mind. He should’ve stick to physical stuff.

Mickey had left for work about an hour earlier, and Ian kept replaying their interaction in his mind. It was nothing probably, but it still made him smile when he thought about it. Ian wasn’t delusional. He wasn’t gonna imagine more of this conversation than it really was. Mickey was trying to be nice, he guessed, which was kinda better than his grumpy attitude he always has going. He couldn’t say he didn’t find it cute somehow though.

He used his free afternoon to do something he hadn’t done in a long time, not properly anyway: sleep. Or at least he tried. While he thought he was completely over the subway incident that had happened about a week ago, his dreams were filled with pictures of this head, head completely blown away and bloody. He had nightmares about it. Like all the time. Whenever he tried to lie down for a minute or for a night, he’d wake up in sweat and panicked. At least he didn’t make any noise, or at least he didn’t think so. He cover would’ve been a waste on Mandy then. He felt bad for lying to her, because she has always been there for him, but after all that shit he’d been through in the last few years, he preferred to lay off on making her worry. He thought he, for once, should be the one here for her. So he let her talk freely about school and what she had been up to, because it was one of Mandy’s favourite topic. When the conversation was finally about him and school, he’d make something up to cover the fact that he hadn’t been to classes at all. Mandy would be freaking pissed at him when she’ll find out, he knew that. And it would be soon.

While he was arranging the dishwasher so he could put in on before heading off, his phone buzzed. Mandy.

_where r u?? thought we were meeting for lunch_

_since when?_

_mickey blew me off_

_poor u_

_get ur ass here_

_when im second choice? no thanks_

_but_

_dont but me_

_:(_

_mandy_

_what_

_dont pout_

_:( :( :(_

_i hate u_

_i know :)_

Ian rolled his eyes and took his bag before heading for the front door. Mandy sent him another text.

_that means ur coming right?_

_mh_

_ily_

Ian turned off his phone, and for the first time in a long time, he called a cab to pick him up.

                                                                                                                               ---   

When he arrived at the campus, he made it look like he’d just got out of class and went straight to the cafeteria to meet up with Mandy. It did not take long for him to spot her stting alone at one of the tables. She was showing back to him, so Ian hang over silently to grab her by the hips and peck her cheek with a fonding smile. Mandy seemed a bit surprise at first, but grinned when she saw Ian sitting at the stool in front of her.

“Fucking finally. You know the purpose of eating lunch together is actually eating lunch at the same time right?” She looked at her plate and raised her eyebrows to him “Seems empty to me.”

“Mh. Then you won’t be mad if I tell you I ate back at the apartment I guess.”

“Fuck you very much.”

She tackled him pretty hard on the shoulder, which caused him to fake awful pain.

“Why am I hanging out with you? You’re violent.”

“You got no other friends.”

“Jeez real smooth there.”

“Friends are overrated.” She shrugged with a knowing smile. “Best friends though, real shit.”

“That was actually kinda cute.”

“I’m in a cute mood.”

“I noticed. It’s kinda creepy.”

“You’ll get used to it.” She let a nervous laugh out which caused Ian to frown.

“And why is that?” When he tried to catch her eyes, she escaped it. So he took her hand in his. “Mandy.”

“That’s my name.”

“Haha. Real funny. You’re being suspicious. Why?”

“I- I met someone.”

“You met someone.” He raised his eyebrows in misunderstanding, but when Mandy’s cheeks flushed a bit, he got it. “You MET someone.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Okay so.” He paused to get a good look at her. “You’ve got boyfriends. Why are you being weird about this one?” Mandy seemed to hesitate and finally sighed.

“He doesn’t want to have sex.” Ian had to bit down a smile at Mandy’s pout.

“He doesn’t want to have sex.”

“Are you gonna repeat everything I say or what? I fell for a Christian, yes. Please kill me now.”

“Oh Jesus.”

“Don’t bring Jesus into this. He stole my sex life, this prick.” This time around, he completely lost it and burst out laughing. Mandy didn’t seem quite as amused by it as he was.

“You shithead! Don’t laugh at me!” She hit him a couple times to stop him, but it didn’t worked so well and made him laugh even harder.

“Thank God I joined you for lunch.”

“I hate you, truly.”

“You love me.”

“I like him”

“He likes God.”

“Fuck you.” Mandy started pouting again, and this time Ian didn’t laugh, he simply smiled at her. He got around the table to sit on the stool right next to her and took her in his arms.

“What’s his name?”

“Jason.”

“Am I gonna meet him?”

“When you stop being an asshole maybe.” He felt sigh in his neck. “And after I tell Mickey about it.”

Ian laughed a bit. “Good luck with that.”


End file.
